The Wind in the Willows - A Tale of 2 Toads (1994)
|running time = 55 minutes |catalogue number = TV8183 |rating = |title = }}The Wind in the Willows - A Tale of Two Toads is a UK VHS release by Thames Video on 28th March 1994. It contains the 1988 British hour-long stop-motion animation feature film of "A Tale of Two Toads" from the 1980s stop motion animation series The Wind in the Willows. The film was animated by Cosgrove Hall and broadcast on CITV. Description One dark night, Toad is kidnapped. Bound and gagged he's impriisoned deep in the cellars of Toad Hall, while an imposter Toad and the Weasels move in and take over. They make plans to blow up the homes of Badger, Rat and Mole and drive them away from the area for ever, keeping Toad's home and wealth for themselves - but Badger is suspicious..... Voices *David Jason as Toad / Chief Weasel / Billy Rabbit *Peter Sallis as Ratty *Richard Pearson as Mole *Michael Hordern as Badger *Brian Southwood as Otter *Brian Trueman as Henchman Weasel / Various characters *Jimmy Hibbert as Isambard Bearbone Toad / Ernest / Various characters Credits Opening (Original 1994 release) (with Thames Video Collection logo (1986-1990)) * Video Collection International children's promo from 1993 by Sophie Aldred * Warning screen (1986-1990) * Thames Video logo (1991-1998) * The Wind in the Willows intro (with Oh Mr Toad Opening Song) *Start of A Tale of Two Toads (1988) Closing (Original 1994 release) (with Thames Video Collection (1986-1990)) * End of A Tale of Two Toads (1988) *Oh! Mr. Toad closing credits *Cosgrove Hall Productions logo (1983-1994) *Thames Video logo (1991-1998) Opening (Original 1994 release) *Video Collection International children's promo from 1993 by Sophie Aldred *Warning screen (1991-1998) (Normal) *Thames Video logo (1991-1998) *The Wind in the Willows intro (with Oh Mr Toad Opening Song) *Start of A Tale of Two Toads (1988) Closing (Original 1994 release) *End of A Tale of Two Toads (1988) *Oh! Mr. Toad closing credits *Cosgrove Hall Productions logo (1983-1994) *Thames Video logo (1991-1998) Trivia *Clips from this video have appeared in The Video Collection Children's Titles Commercial of 1994. *Clips from this video have appeared in VCI Children's Titles Commercial of 1995. Trailers and info The Video Collection children's trailer from 1993 with clips of "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Rosie and Jim", "Tots TV", and "The Wind in the Willows". Gallery The Wind in the Willows - A Tale of Two Toads (1994) (2).png|Back cover and spine The Wind in the Willows - A Tale of Two Toads (UK VHS 1994) Cassette.png|Cassette The Wind in the Willows - A Tale of Two Toads (UK VHS 1994) Cassette with VCI.jpeg|Cassette with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1993 The Wind in the Willows - A Tale of Two Toads (UK VHS 1994) Cassette with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1993.png The Wind in the Willows - A Tale of Two Toads (UK VHS 1994) Inner sleeve.jpeg|Inner sleeve The-Wind-In-The-Willows-A-Tale-Of.jpg The-Wind-In-The-Willows-A-Tale-Of-_57 (1).jpg The-Wind-In-The-Willows-A-Tale-Of-_57.jpg Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:The Wind in the Willows Category:Movies Category:Cosgrove Hall Productions Category:Thames Video Category:1994 VHS Releases Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1993 (announced by Sophie Aldred) Category:Thames Television Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1993 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1995 (announced by Sarah Greene) Category:VHS Videos with The VCI children's carnival trailer from 1995 (announced by Emma Finch) Category:Ian Carmichael (The Wind in the Willows Narrator) Category:Cosgrove Hall Films